Please bring her back to me
by daysi73
Summary: When Jake imprints on Bella's best friend, she has no other option to leave. Little does she know she will find her happy ending with the person she always thought hated her
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this story Charlie knows about the wolf pack because Jake phased in front of him when he got mad about Edward.

Chapter 1

BPOV

When Edward left things were very hard for me. It took me a while to even be able to get out of bed. Jake was my savior and helped me get back to the real world. We hung out almost every day and talked on the phone whenever we didn't hang out. When I found out Jake was a wolf things were bad. He stopped talking to me and again I had no one. Eventually he was able to get around Sam's gag order and I guessed that he was a wolf. Things were a little better after that, I soon found myself falling in love with him. I knew about imprinting and although I knew there was a risk that he would find the one I followed my heart and we started dating.

We would hang out in La Push with some of the pack. Paul was the only one that never came by when I was there and luckily I never had the pleasure of meeting him. After all I was the vampire girl and he wouldn't dare hang out when I was there. He kept telling Jake to just fuck me and move on, but Jake was too much of a gentleman to do that to me. The day I lost my virginity to him I was scared to death I would never hear from him again. I was wrong and should have given Jake more credit.

A few months later a new girl from Maine moved to Forks and we became friends instantly. Sabrina and I had a lot in common. We both loved Jane Austin and just chilling out watching movies. She filled the void that Alice left and I was happy not to feel that pain. Little did I know she would be causing more pain than I could handle.

It was a usual rainy day in Forks and I decided to go visit Jake. It started to downpour and I ran out of the truck towards Sam and Emily's house when I knocked into a hot brick wall. I looked up and realized it was Paul. Great the one person on this reservation that actually hates me and I just ran into him. He looked up and our eyes locked and Paul just stopped in his tracks.

"What the fuck" he screamed. "No! No fucking way! Why does this world hate me so much."

"Paul?" I asked. "Are you ok?"

"Fuck off vampire bitch. You don't belong here. One day Jake is going to meet his imprint and once again you will be the loser. I need to fucking go leech lover. Get out of my way!"

He pushed me aside and ran faster than I have ever seen any of the boys run before. It was like he was running from me as if I was a curse. I talked to Jake about it and he just said Paul was an asshole and needs to make everyone as miserable as he is. I let it go and avoided him as much as I could. Later that week Jake told me he hadn't phased when he was around since the day we bumped into each other. Paul was hiding something.

Summer was right around the corner and Sabrina wanted to go to the beach. I called Jake and invited him to go. He said Jared and Kim would also meet us there. I was so excited. Sabrina would finally meet Jake.

We got to the beach just as the others were arriving. I had noticed that Sam and Emily had decided to tag along. I loved Emily and although Sam could be an ass I knew he had my best interest at heart. He used to tolerate me but I really think he liked me and just wouldn't show it.

I ran up to Jake and hugged him as he swung me around and kissed me. It had been a few days since we saw each other and I missed being in his arms.

"Jake…I want you to meet Sabrina. I told you about her. She just moved here a few months ago from back east. Sabrina this is Jake."

They looked at each other and their eyes met and Jacob stopped dead in his tracks. I knew right there and then that he imprinted. Life as I knew it was over. I finally find a best friend and she is destined to be with my boyfriend. I started to walk backwards not being able to keep my eyes off the two of them. I didn't notice how close I was to Sam and bumped right into him and Emily.

"Bella? Are you ok sweetheart? Bella?"

"I have to go. I'll see you soon. I love you Jake. I will always love you my sweet Jacob. Please take care of yourself."

"Bells what are you talking about?" He said not being able to take his eyes off of Sabrina

"I know what happened Jake. There is no need to try to deny it. Just promise me you will be happy"

"Bella?"

"No Jake this is for the best"

I turned to run away and Kim and Emily followed me. I would have never stopped to talk to them if I hadn't fallen while I was running.

"Bella stop please" Emily called

"Why Em? So I can stay here and turn into Leah? I can't be like her. I can't become what she has because of an imprint."

"Bella!" Kim shrieked

"I'm sorry Em I was not trying to hurt you. He imprinted. I saw it. Just look out for Jake for me and when I get settled I will call you."

"Bella what are you talking about when you get settled?" Kim asked me.

"I'm leaving. I am going to go live with my mom."

"Bella you can't do that. There are so many things you don't know about. Please come home with me and let me explain."

"No. I love you girls, but no. Take care"

I was half way back to Emily's to get my truck when I heard him.

"So leech lover where are you going in such a rush? Jakey break your poor cold heart?"

"Paul please I can't deal with you today. Just leave me alone"

"Awww vampire bitch what's wrong?"

"Fuck off Paul."

The last thing I wanted to do was cry in front of Paul. For some reason as much as I hate him I have always felt some weird connection to him. I ran from him back towards my truck and slid down the side and lost it.

"Bella? Bella why are you crying?"

"Paul go fuck with someone else. I fucking hate you. After all these months now you care? Bullshit! You mean nothing to me. You are an insensitive prick and you will always be alone!"

He looked at me like I just broke his heart and ran to the trees and phased. That was weird. He doesn't give two shits about me and never did. I didn't give another thought about it. I got into my truck and went to my dad's to explain to him what happened. He knew all about the wolves thanks to Jake. He also knew what imprinting was and warned me about getting my heart broken. Surprisingly he didn't tell me I told you so. He just held me while I cried and called Renee to let her know I was moving back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Paul's POV

I hate this damn reservation. I am always going to be stuck here. I loved the speed of being a wolf, but hated that I was destined to live on the rez. Starting trouble isn't even fun anymore. The kids are smaller and weaker than I am and Sam keeps breathing down my neck. I thought things would get better when Jake phased cause Bella wouldn't be able to be around anymore, but he had to go and phase in front of Charlie and then Bella guessed what we were. I hated that leech loving bitch. She was weak.

I woke up one morning and decided to go for a run and then have lunch at Sam's. It was another rainy day in this shit hole as usual. I was bored after I ate and was going home to take a nap. I said goodbye to Sam and opened the door to start running home when something bumped into me. I looked down and realized it was the leech lover. She started to say she was sorry, like I cared. Apparently fate did not think I had enough on my plate or she just hated me. Bella looked up after she said she was sorry and my eyes locked with hers. My whole world just stopped and all I saw was her. FUCK!

"What the fuck!" I screamed. "No fucking way! Why does the world hate me so much?" Bella must have thought I was crazy, not like I cared. Shit that hurt to think of her that way.

"Paul are you ok?" Bella my angel asked me. I mean the leech lover.

"Fuck off vampire bitch. You don't belong here. One day Jake is going to meet his imprint and once again you will be the loser. I need to fucking go leech lover. Get out of my way!" FUCK THAT SHIT HURTS!

I ran trying to get away from her and ignoring the pain in my chest. I wanted to phase, but I wasn't sure who else was phased and I didn't want anyone to know. I finally got home and crawled into bed. I couldn't shake Bella's face out of my head and the more I thought about her the more it hurt. I refused to be destined to a girl I couldn't stand. I didn't even know her. All I knew was what I saw in Jake's head.

The next few weeks I avoided Sam's and First Beach like the plague. I didn't want to take the chance of seeing Bella. The pain was almost bearable as long as long as I laid outside her window. I didn't phase unless I had to and I sang stupid songs in my head to keep everyone out. I would sometimes catch glances of her hanging with some chick I didn't know and didn't care to know. I knew Bella was it for me, but I didn't want to be with her. I hated imprinting. What sucks is that I knew my Bella would be heartbroken when Jake imprinted. They started dating a few weeks ago.

The one night I was phased with him it took everything I had not to kill him. He was remembering his first time having sex. At first I thought nothing of it. Figured he did it before he phased. Then I saw images of Bella underneath him. My wolf was dying to kill him for taking what was mine. I couldn't be mad though. If I had given into the imprint that would have been me.

A couple weeks later I saw in Jake's mind that Bella was coming down with her friend to hang out at First Beach. He invited me to go and I thought about it for a minute to be close to Bella. Although I was laying in front of the window it was getting harder to be away from her. She also seemed restless at night. I didn't know if it was the imprint or not, but I didn't hear anything about her being restless during the day.

I was getting ready to head to Sam's and chill for a bit before patrol when I smelled her. I never meant to be mean to her when I saw her, but it just came out.

"So leech lover where are you going in such a rush? Jakey break your poor cold heart?" I asked her feeling the pain as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Paul please I can't deal with you today. Just leave me alone" she almost sounded like she was going to cry. What was wrong with her? Who hurt her? I'll kill them. But still I kept going.

"Awww vampire bitch what's wrong?" I taunted her again

"Fuck off Paul." I have never heard Bella sound so cold.

She looked at me and I could tell she was fighting tears. She was so beautiful. Why was I always so horrible to her? Oh cause I was a selfish asshole. She looked at me again and right then and there I decided I didn't want to fight the imprint anymore. I loved this girl, even though I barely knew her. She was all I could ever want.

She ran away from me towards her truck and slid down on the ground and just started sobbing. Whatever happened hurt her to the core. The only thing I could think of that would make her this upset was that Jake must have imprinted on her friend. My poor Bella. I ran to her. How could I make this better?

"Bella? Bella why are you crying?"

"Paul go fuck with someone else. I fucking hate you. After all these months now you care? Bullshit! You mean nothing to me. You are an insensitive prick and you will always be alone!"

I didn't know what to say. I just looked at her stunned. It was like she cut my heart out. Could I blame her though? Of course not. I have been a dick for months. If I wasn't so stupid this would not be happening. I couldn't take it and I ran off for the trees and phased. I didn't care who was phased with me. I could hear Bella's truck and realized I may have just lost my reason for living.

I ran towards First beach, I had to talk to Sam. I heard someone going on about something. I finally realized it was Jake and Sam.

_What the fuck am I supposed to do Sam? I love Bella. I don't even know this girl._

_Jake….I know it sucks believe me. Fate chose Sabrina for you. Don't make my mistakes please. Bella will eventually be ok. We all love her. She is still family. We will help her._

_Fuck yea we will!_

_Paul what the fuck are you doing? You don't even like Bella._

I thought about the last few months and the day at Sam's. Before I knew it Jake was charging at me full force.

_What the fuck was that you asshole? _

_I imprinted on Bella when I saw her at Sam's_

_How the hell have you been fighting that?_

_I just stayed away from her, except at night when I slept under her window. It hasn't been easy. I just now decided when I saw Bella fall apart cause of you asshole that I needed to accept the imprint. AND YOU MADE MY IMPRINT CRY YOU MOTHERFUCKER. I COULD KILL YOU!_

_Are you kidding? You have been hiding this for months. If you had told her this could have all been avoided. I would have imprinted and she would have been happy with you. I never would have hurt her._

_Come on Jake I am not stupid. You would have done anything to keep me from her and tried to come in between the imprint. Anyway that doesn't matter now. I want to make this work with her and you have found your soul mate. Lets phase back and go to Sam's. I will go talk to her tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

I just landed in Jacksonville and started making my way off the plane when this young couple jumped up in front of me. They were kissing and saying how much they loved each other. I couldn't take it and pushed myself passed them to get off the plane. I knew Jake couldn't help what happened, but it didn't make it any better. At least I knew he would be happy. Sabrina is a great girl. I have come to realize that I will most likely be alone the rest of my life. I couldn't allow my heart to be broken again. There is only so much I can take.

I found my mom at the luggage area and fell into her arms crying. Granted she didn't know about the wolves, but she knew Edward broke my heart and how much I loved Jake. I also told her about Paul and how much of an asshole he was and then all of the sudden decided to be nice to me. It hurt just thinking about him and I did not understand why. I hated Paul and he hated me.

The first few months were really hard on me. Jake and Emily called constantly. Jake to keep apologizing and Emily to find out if I was ok and beg me to come home, that I still didn't know everything that was going on and that she needed to talk to me. Eventually I guess they got the message cause they stopped calling. I still wondered if Jake was happy. I was always cold except the nights I dreamed about a big silver wolf laying next to me protecting me.

My mom suggested that I join a support group for people that had their heart broken. The last thing I wanted was to be around a bunch of lonely, pathetic people telling their stories of woe. I knew she was trying to help, but honestly it just depressed me. I joined an online chat group to shut her up and actually talked to some cool people. They weren't as pathetic as I thought and it was nice to talk to people that knew how I felt. I started talking to this one guy whose girl left him and he had no idea where she went to. He said the pain in his chest was unbearable and if she didn't come home soon he didn't know what he would do. I had that pain in my chest too and strangely enough it was whenever I thought about Paul. That scared me.

As the weeks went by and she continued to talk to this mysterious man, she started to trust him. She didn't know too much about him. Just that they were the same age, that he lived on a reservation and that he was looking for the love of his life. They didn't talk too much about what happened, but she was getting more curious. Finally she decided to ask him and tell him what had happened to her.

Brokenhrted: Hey there

LostinLP: hey

Brokenhrted: Can I ask you something

LostinLP: Of course.

Brokenhrted: What happened with you and that girl?

LostinLP: Ugh I was afraid you were going to ask me that one day.

Brokenhrted: It's ok I understand you don't want to talk about it.

LostinLP: Well, I met this girl that was dating my enemy and suddenly out of nowhere he upped and left her. I hated her for dating him and what he was. I thought she could do better. Finally after wallowing her in sorrow forever, she started to date one of my friends. She met this girl and started hanging out with and they became best friends. Well, her best friend met her boyfriend and it was like they had this instant connection.

Brokebhrted: Wow!

LostinLP: What sucks is that I discovered by accident that I love my friend's ex. I was always so awful to her. She hates me and I can't say I blame her. I miss her more than anything. I guess she decided the heartache from her ex falling for her best friend was too much and she left.

Bella was amazed by how much this story sounded like hers. The only difference is that Jake didn't have a friend that realized he loves her. It was weird though that Paul hated her and was mean to her and was a friend of Jake's. This story was too close to home.

LostinLP: What happened to you?

Brokenhrted: Funny your story sounds a little like mine, minus the friend that loves me. I was dating this guy and I was obsessed with him. I guess eventually he had realized that he had his fund with me and left me. He moved away with his family and I fell into a deep depression. It took my best friend to get me out of it and we eventually started dating, but he fell in love with my best girlfriend. I knew it the minute the they met. I couldn't take it and I moved back to my mom's. There is a guy that was an absolute ass to me. He hates me, so I know that is the difference in our stories. Strangely though I think about him all the time. I thought about going back to live with my Dad but I am not sure I am ready to face my ex.

LostinLP: Where does your dad live?

Brokenhrted: In Washington. A little town called Forks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Paul couldn't believe what he was reading. Their stories sounded so similar. Was it possible he had been talking to Bella all this time and didn't know it? There was Edward who up and left her. Then Jake put her back together and they started dating. He met Sabrina and imprinted on her and Bella left town to go live with her mom. My role in this story was the dick that hated her. He had to know if he was really talking to Bella, but he was afraid that he would push her away. He did notice that when he talked to this girl the pain in his chest faded away. It had to be Bella. So he decided to ask her.

LostinLP: Hi beautiful

Brokenhrted: Hey sexy!

LostinLP: can I ask you something?

Brokenhrted: Sure

LostinLP: What's your name?

Brokenhrted: Why?

LostinLP: We have been talking for a while and I don't even know your real name.

Brokenhrted: Against my better judgment I will tell you. It's Bella. What's yours?

LostinLP: Promise you won't go running away?

Brokenhrted: Why would I?

LostinLP: Bella do you know what the LP stands for?

Brokenhrted: No

LostinLP: Here's the part where you run away. La Push. It's me Bella. Paul Lahote.

**SILENCE! **

There was nothing. He had scared her away. Just when he found her he pushed her !

He sat by the computer for a half hour waiting for her to respond and she never did. Just as he was about to log off the beep went off that he had a message.

Brokenhrted: Paul...

LostinLP: yes Bella?

Brokenhrted: Who is the girl that you love?

LostinLP: You Bella. That day you literally ran into me at Sam's I imprinted on you.

Brokenhrted: And you never told me? Do you hate me that much that you would have rather fought the imprint? NOW YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME! HOW COULD YOU BE SO AWFUL TO ME? YOU WENT OUT OF YOUR WAY TO HURT ME. I THOUGHT YOU COULDNT HURT YOUR IMPRINT? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU BESIDES FALL FOR A VAMPIRE THAT YOU HATED ME THAT MUCH TO FIGHT THIS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HEARTACHE THIS COULD HAVE SAVED?

LostinLP: Bells please calm down. I know I was wrong. I am so sorry. If I could go back and do it again I would. I am not going to lie to you. You are right. I thought imprinting on your was the worst thing ever. I realized the day you broke down when Jake imprinted on Sabrina that I didn't want to fight it anymore and that I love you. Please forgive me.

Brokenhrted: Forgive you? HA! Even the man that imprints on me doesn't want me. I am a loser. You were right.

**BROKENHRTED HAS LOGGED OFF MESSENGER**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Why did her life have to be so complicated? Why did she tell him what her name was. Yes she hurt everyday and yes she missed being with her dad, but she had finally been able to deal with the pain. Deal with the fact that Jake and her best friend had been destined to be together. Now! Now she had to start all over and deal with the fact that her imprint hated her so much he fought the imprint. She did find it weird before she found out her secret friend was Paul that the pain in her chest lessened when she talked to him, but she just figured that she had a friend and he distracted her from the pain, but now it makes sense. The pain went away because she was talking to her imprint.

Of course the easiest thing would be to go back to her dad's and try to work on this thing with Paul, but she was so mad and let's face it stubborn that she refused to go back. She started a new life in Jacksonville. Granted it was lonely and she was miserable without Kim, Emily and Sabrina, but it was a life. Her dad begged her to come home every day. Did he know about Paul?

Charlie: Hello?

Bella: Hi Daddy!

Charlie: Bella HI! How are you honey?

Bella: Daddy did you know that Paul imprinted on me? Is that why you keep asking me to come home?

Charlie: I didn't know until after you left and it was not my place to tell you. I have been asking you to come home because I miss you. Not because of Paul. However, it may stop him from coming by every other day and asking how you are. What happened?

Bella: I had been talking to this guy I met in a heartbreak chat room. First it was just talking and then we finally confided in each other about how we came to be in the chat room. I guess he figured out it was me and he confronted me about it. He told me he fought the imprint because he thought it was the worst thing that happened to him, but the day Jake imprinted on Sabrina he decided he didn't want to fight it anymore and now he loves me.

Charlie: So what did you say?

Bella: I told him off and got off line. That was over a week ago and I haven't talked to him since.

Charlie: Well that explains why he and the rest of the reservation has been here every day.

Bella: Has Jake been there?

Charlie: Bella...

Bella: Daddy just because he imprinted on Sabrina doesn't mean I just stopped loving him.

Charlie: Yes Bella Jake has been here. He wanted your cell phone number so he could call you. He has been going through a lot, but I didn't give it to him.

Bella: Is everything ok?

Charlie: I guess Sabrina won't give him the time of day because she feels so bad about what it did to you. He is miserable.

Bella: Is his cell phone number still the same?

Charlie: Now Bells I don't think it is a good idea to get involved here.

Bella: I miss my best friend Daddy. I need to talk to Jake.

Charlie: The number is still the same. Just be careful honey.

Bella: I will. I love you daddy. Thank you

Charlie: I love you too Bells. Please think about coming home. The house is not the same.

Bella: Goodbye Daddy. Talk to you tomorrow.

So Jake and Sabrina weren't together and Paul was her imprint. Could life get anymore fucked up?

She did the only thing she could think of.

Ring...ring

This is Jake you know what to do.

Jake it's Bella. I know we haven't talked forever, but I miss you. Please call me. She left her number and hung up the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jake was sitting on the sofa after a long run around the borderline watching TV when he realized he hadn't checked his voicemail. There weren't too many people that called him. All his friends from high school had graduated and moved away, the guys never called cause they were always together and Sabrina...oh Sabrina. He was lucky if she called him. He loved her. He had to, but she knew she loved him too. They tried to make things work when Bella left, but Sabrina felt guilty and couldn't get passed it. They talked and she came to the reservation to see him, but he couldn't say if he could classify them as friends.

He checked his voicemail and his phone fell to the floor. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. After all this time Bella had contacted him. He was so happy to hear her voice. He knew he still loved her, but it was more of a brotherly feeling now that anything. He was destined to be with Sabrina and he was determined to make that work. Bella had always been his best friend and he wanted more. Fate however had proved that they were not to be together.

He knew Paul told her about the imprint because it was all he could think about when he was phased. He was still mad at his brother that he never told Bella. All of this could have been avoided if he wasn't such a selfish ass all the time. He felt bad for him. He knew that it hurt to be away from an imprint and he couldn't imagine the pain he must be going through. But he fucked up. He made his bed and now he had to lay in it.

He thought for about an hour about what to say to Bella. Would they pick up where they left off? Would she be mad at him for what happened? Was there something wrong that she called him? None of this would get answered without calling her back.

Bella: Hello?

Jake: Bells...it is so good to hear your voice.

B: Jake. Thank you for calling me back

Ok so we were going to be all formal about things? This was not the Bella he knew.

J: I got your message. I was so happy to hear from you. How are you honey?

B: Jake I am sure Paul has showed you what happened. How do you think I am

OUCH! That is the Bella I know. How did I think she was? Well I am sure she is still hurt that I imprinted on Sabrina and mad as hell about Paul

J: I am so sorry about everything. The imprint, the way Paul treated you...

B: Jacob. It is not your fault. I wanted to blame you and hate you for everything that happened, but I can't. I am not mad at you. You didn't ask to imprint on Sabrina and you certainly had nothing to do with Paul treating me like I am the plague.

J: Bella...What made you call me?

B: Well...I miss you Jake. A lot has happened in our lives in the past year. I just decided that I needed to talk to my best friend. We are still friends right?

J: That is the stupidest question you have ever asked me. You will always be my best friend Bells. I'm just sorry I didn't try harder.

B: Jake you called for months. I just couldn't deal. I feel bad about that and ignoring Kim and Emily, but I just needed time. Now what is this I hear about you and Sabrina not being together?

J: She feels guilty Bells and she just won't get passed it. I have tried everything.

B: I have been thinking about this all night and I think it is time to come home. I need closure and Sabrina needs to know she is not at fault and that you belong together.

J: What are you going to do about Paul?

B: I have no idea. He is not someone I am thinking about right now. Paul hates me, rather hated me according to him and now I am the love of his life? Doesn't work that way. Maybe he will just be a brother figure, maybe more. All I know is he has a lot of proving to do. And for Pete's sake will you tell him to please my dad alone?

J: So when are you coming home?

B: I don't know if I should tell you Jake. I don't want Paul to know.

J: Bella I am very good at hiding my thoughts.

B: If Paul finds out I know a wolf that will be missing a tail. I will be home next Saturday. Don't tell Em or Kim either please. I want to surprise them.

J: OK Bells. I am so glad you are coming home.

B: I think I kind of am too Jake. I just have to figure out how to handle some things. Not everyone is going to be able to hide seeing me.

J: We will figure it out Bells. Now go to sleep. I love you honey.

B: I love you too Jacob


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella was finally home. She wasn't sure what her next plan of action was, but she knew it included getting Jake and Sabrina together and avoiding Paul at all cost right now. She called Jake and asked him to come over, but made him promise not to tell anyone where he was going. He agreed and was at her house a half hour later.

"Jake! It's so good to see you"

"Easy Bells. I'm not going anywhere!"

"I am going to go to Sabrina's tomorrow to talk to her and then I will head out to the reservation. I know I won't be able to avoid Paul while I am there, but I can at least ignore him. Or at least try to"

"Thanks for doing this Bells"

"Anything for my best friend Jake"

Jake left and she went to sleep dreaming about a big silver wolf all night. She had never slept better.

The next morning she got up and showered and headed to Sabrina's. They were best friends at one time and she hoped they could pick up where they left off. Sabrina couldn't believe what she saw when she opened the door to Bella. What was she doing here?

"Bella? You're back?"

"Yes. I got back last night"

"What are you doing here? I have missed you so much"

"Yeah about that. I'm sorry I just upped and left you, I just couldn't deal with everything"

"And now you can?"

"Look honey. I know you have been giving Jake a hard time about getting together. I don't want you to feel guilty. You belong together. Fate does not make mistakes and she doesn't like it when those she puts together fights it."

"Bella...I don't know. I feel so bad. You lost so much"

"Sabrina, everything happens for a reason. You belong with Jake. He is such an amazing person. You have no idea what you are missing out on by not giving him a chance."

"Ok Bella. I will try. I promise"

Mission accomplished. Bella really didn't feel like going to the reservation and Jake would understand if she canceled, but she really want to see the girls and she promised him she would come down. So she got in her truck and drove to La Push.

Fifteen minutes later she was pulling up to the little red house. She saw Billy sitting outside and smiled. She loved Billy. He was like a second father to her and it killed her not to see him for so long. She gave him a big hug and went in to the house to find Jake.

"Jacob?"

"In here Bells"

She walked into a disaster area. There was flour all over the floor, dishes everywhere and something was burning on the stove.

"What the hell are you doing? This place looks like a tornado hit it"  
"I was trying to make lunch for dad and me"

"WOW!"

"Jake before you blow the house up tell me what you were trying to make"

"Fried catfish"

"And the flour?"

"I got mad cause I couldn't get the bag open and I accidentally broke it"

"Good gosh Jacob"

"Can you help me?"

"I think you need more help than I can give you. Start cleaning up and show me where everything is"

Jake started cleaning and Bella got to work doing what she loved the most. It wasn't long before the kitchen was cleaned and Bella had lunch on the table. The minute they sat down to eat the door flew open.

"What is that amazing smell? We could smell it from Sam's house. Finally hook up with Sabrina Jake? We know you can't cook"

They walked further into the house and froze in their tracks.

"Bella?"

"Hey guys. Hungry?"

"Um...yeah but what are you doing here?"

"Oh Jake no! Come on man. What about Sabrina?"

"You knuckleheads thing just because Bella is here that I forgot about Sabrina? What the fuck?"

"Well...Bella what the hell are you doing here? When did you get home?"

"Last night"

"We haven't seen you in years and you just act like it's no big deal? Does Paul know you are here?"

"NO! And you are not going to tell him. I am not ready to deal with him. Please!"

"We'll try Bella"

"Bella I am dying to know what happened this morning."

"Oh gosh Jake I totally forgot with your kitchen disaster. She promised to try. She will be down later today"

"Really? You are amazing?"

Jake swung her in the air spinning her around when she heard the voice that would forever send chills down her back.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY IMPRINT BLACK!"

Paul...so much for avoiding him.

"Isabella when did you get back. Were you ever going to tell me you were coming home?"

"First of all its Bella, Paul and you know that and no I had no intentions of telling .you I was home yet."

"WHY?"

"I am not ready to deal with you. Come on Paul you expect after all that's happened I am just going fall into your arms?"

"You could have at least told me you were coming"

"Paul all I know is that you imprinted on me and tried to fight it. You were awful to me and I can't just ignore that. I know you expect me to just be like every other imprint and fall in love with you, but if I fall for you I want it to be because of you, not some wolfie magic"

Paul stormed off for the forest and phased. He was hurt. How could he have screwed this up so badly? She was right though. He hated the imprint because it took away his choice to fall in love. He had such strong feelings for her and didn't even know her. He wanted the chance to date her. Get to know her and then fall in love with her. He decided at that moment he would do just that. Imprint be damned. He was going to fall in love with Bella Swan for her and only her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

PPOV

It has been a week and I have heard nothing from Bella. The imprint bond was being stretched much farther than I thought possible. I was weak. I barely slept and didnt want to eat. If I was feeling that way I can only imagine how Bella was feeling. I needed to see her.

I understood why she was so mad at me. I was awful to her for so long. Even after I imprinted I went out of my way to be mean to her. If I was her I would never want anything to do with me. That thought brought me straight to my knees. I was about to go home and sulk and then I smelled her. She was on the reservation. I followed her scent and wound up on First beach near the cliffs.

"Bella?"

She turned around and what I saw broke my heart. She looked so weak. She was pale and way too skinny. Damn I was such a fucking idiot. I could have saved us both this pain if I had just told her from the beginning.

"Paul..."

"Oh Bella why didnt you come sooner? I am so sorry. All I do is keep causing you pain. I guess I didnt explain that when we are away from each other it physically takes a toll on us."

"I knew that Paul. Jake explained everything to me"

"WHAT? You knew what this would do to us and you still stayed away? Why would you do that?"

"At first I thought Jake was just trying to guilt me into seeing you so I decided that I was gonna fight it. Then as the week went by I started feeling sick. I couldnt sleep, eat, get warm. I finally figured out Jake was telling the truth and I decided to come find you"

"So why didnt you just call me? I would have come to you"

"Because I still dont want to see you. I am trying to forgive you Paul, but I am really mad. I finally couldnt take the pain anymore"

"Bells..."

"You dont get to call me that"

"Anyway I have an idea. I felt better as soon as I got to the reservation, even if I didn't see you I felt better here. So I will come down to the reservation every other day. However, I am not coming to see you. Let me make that clear."

"Bella you are being ridiculous. Why would you come down here and not see me? The pain would be so much better if we were together"

"I don't want to be with you."

"I meant at least to be near each other"

"I'll think about it"

BPOV

I had been coming down to the reservation every other day to feel some normalcy. I knew Paul was right, but I just wasn't ready. Eventually being on the reservation wasn't enough and I needed to be around Paul. I didnt want to give in, but I couldnt take the pain.

I went to Paul's to talk to him and he wasn't there. I sat on his porch and waited for hours. Eventually after what seemed like hours I could see him coming out of the woods.

"Paul..."

"Bella what are you doing here?"

"I can leave"

"Damn it that is not what I meant. I am glad you are here."

"I can't do it anymore. It hurts too much to be away from you. I am not ready to be your friend or more yet and I dont know if I ever will be. I just know I have to be around you to stop the pain."

"I know it was hard for you to come here. I understand that you aren't ready, but if I can get you to be my friend and that is all we ever are then I am fine with that. I would rather have you in my life in some capacity then not at all."

"We can try Paul. I will agree to almost anything to escape this pain"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

BPOV

Paul has been great the last few weeks. I could see how easy it would be to love him. For starters he is gorgeous and incredibly sexy. Once he broke down his walls and we started to talk I realized he wasnt the macho bad boy he always tried to be. He lost his parents when he was a teenager and has been living on his own since then. He didnt like being a wolf when he first phased, but now that he realizes he is helping people and has me as an imprint he likes it much better.

About that. I find it almost impossible to be mad at him. The pull is so strong that even coming here every other day wasnt good enough anymore. We meet everyday either at his house or he comes over to mine. My dad is not crazy about him, but he knows how important it is for him to be part of my life. Paul has even started to get along with Jake better. He has taken me on picnics, out for dinner and brings me flowers whenever he comes to my house, which is every other day. I hate to admit it, but I really think I am starting to fall in love with him. I just dont want him to know that yet. He is very patient and tells me everyday how much he loves me, I just am not ready to cave.

A few weeks have passed and we had a moment that nearly knocked my socks off. We went to a bonfire to celebrate Embry imprinting on Sabrina's sister. All the couples started dancing and Paul asked me to dance. I thought he was crazy at first with how clumsy I am, but he said I had nothing t worry about and he wouldn't let me fall. We started dancing and at first it was a little awkward, but as we got more comfortable we started moving closer to each other. Soon enough I was in his arms and he was singing to me as we danced. Cross My Heart by George Strait was playing and I swear in that moment that song was made for us.

_Our love is unconditional, I knew it from the start. I see it in your eyes. You can feel it from my heart. From here on after lets stay the way we are right now. And share all the love and laughter that a lifetime will alllow. I cross my heart and promise to give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true. In all the world you'll never find a love thats true as mine._

It was there and then that I knew I could no longer hide how I felt from Paul. It was like this moment was made for us to confess our love to each other. Without warning he leaned down towards my face and kissed me. It was better than any kiss Jake and I had shared. He grazed my lips with his at first and then deepened it licking my lips begging for entrance. After fighting it for a little while I finally gave in and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like heaven. I felt a jolt from the tip of my head to the bottom of my feet. I swear I think the DJ on the radio knew what we were thinking. The next song was perfect.

_Baby fall into my kiss. It should just happen like this. Trust it so much that there's no else around but us. This moment that says its so right, cause thats all we have in this life. Drink up this love baby give it all we've got tonight._

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Paul...I tried so hard to fight this. It was the last thing I thought I wanted, but now that it has happened I don't know how I didnt realize how natural this is between us. I love you Paul Lahote"


End file.
